1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to securement devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tie-down that permits the operator to know when a desired clamping load has been achieved.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, tie-downs have a knob that holds a loop either externally to a rail or internally down the inside of a side-rail, pointing inboard, that is bolted to the roof of the vehicle. Tie-downs also are typically defined by a screw-thumb-wheel that is screwed or clipped down with the loop.
Although adequate for most applications, the operator may never know that an adequate clamp load (i.e. torque) that the tie-down has been tightened to has been achieved. For example, an operator that is not very strong may under-torque the tie-down, resulting in the undesirable loose securement of items and the sliding of the tie-down down the rail. Even further, the operator may over-torque the tie-down, resulting in the undesirable stripping of the screw in the tie-down mechanism and the potential of failure of the part.
As a result of the drawbacks associated with conventional tie-downs, it is apparent that there is a need for a tie-down that improves securing arrangements by permitting the operator to know when the desired clamp load has been achieved.